simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Union Army
The Union Army, formerly the Dalean Ground Force (DGF), is the army of the Union of Arendale. The Union Army is one of three service branches within the unified Union Armed Forces. As of date the Army has 685,000 regular & volunteer soldiers, and about 225,000 reserve soldiers, for a total of 910,000 soldiers. The Army is supported by 15,600 civilian employees. It maintains regular forces units at bases across Arendale, and is also responsible for the Union Army Reserves, the largest component of the reserves in the country. The Commander of the Army and Chief of the Army Staff is Lieutenant-General Marcus Belgan Rovernoff. The name "Union Army" only came into official use beginning in 3275; from before Unification of Arendale until the before the start of the Post-Terrorism Operations the official designation for the navy,airforce and army was "Dalean Ground Force". On 1 April 3273, as a precursor to the unification of Arendale's armed services, all land forces were placed under a new entity called Union Command. In 3275 the term "Dalean Gorund Force" ceased to exist as a legal entity as the Royal Union Navy (RUN), Union Army ,and Royal Union Airforce (RUAF) were merged to form a single service called the Union Armed Forces. Union Command was renamed Union Force Command in the 3330 reorganization of the Union Armed Forces. History Organization The Army is under the authority of the Department of National Defenset or DND. It has three components: a national headquarters, territorial commands, and independent units. The Secretary of Defense commands the Army via a centralized command system and many general officers. The Army uses a modified continental staff system in its headquarters. Recruitment of personnel happens from ages 18 through 50 if secondary education was finished, 22-40 if High school was completed. Recruitment after age 50 is impossible in the regular army; only auxiliary posts are available. Starting salary for Arendalean army recruits was SC$26,000, with an additional lifetime $10,000 peso monthly pension. The principal units of the Union Army are 3 field armiers and a number of divisions and infantry regiments. The main maneuver elements of the army are organized in fifteen corps, each consisting of nine infantry regiments, all based in and around the country. Distinct from the brigade formations, regiments and battalions are assigned to zonal garrisons (45 in total) in each of the country's 12 military regions. Infantry battalions, composed of approximately 1500 troops, generally are deployed in each zone, and certain zones are assigned an additional motorized cavalry regiment or an artillery regiment. 'Regional command' Arendale is divided into twelve Military Regions composed of forty-four subordinate Military Zones. Operational needs determine how many zones are in each region, with corresponding increases and decreases in troop strength. Usually on the secretary of national defense's recommendation, the senior zone commander is also the commander of the military region containing the military zone. A military zone commander has jurisdiction over every unit operating in his territory, including the RDF (Rural Defense Force) that occasionally have been a political counterweight to the power of state governors. Zone commanders provide the national defense secretary with socio-political conditions intelligence about rural areas. Moreover, they traditionally have acted in co-ordination with the Secretary of National Defense (DND) on planning and resources deployment. 'Special Actions Forces Corps' The Union Army has a Special Action Forces Corps unified command with 3 Special Action Forces Brigades, a High Command group, a Special Actions Forces group assigned to the Airborne Brigade and several Amphibious Special Action Forces Groups. The Special Action Forces Brigades consist of nine SAF battalions. The 1st Brigade has the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Battalions; the 2nd Brigade has the 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th Battalions; and the 3rd Brigade has the 4th and 9th Battalions and a Rapid Intervention Force group. The High Command is a group with no more than 100 members and is specially trained in counter-terrorist tactics. They receive orders directly from the Prime Minister Gideon Kalanx. The Amphibious Special Action Forces Groups are trained in amphibious warfare, they give the army extended force to the coastal lines. 'Royal Guards' See:Royal Guards The Royal Guard is a specific agency of the Union Army that is responsible for the safety and well being of the Royal Family in the practice of all of the activities of office. Ranks Military rank in the army is granted based on merit, qualification and training, and time in-rank. Promotion up to and including Corporal for non-commissioned officers and Captain for commissioned officers is based simply on time in-rank and qualification and training. Some ranks are associated with specific appointments: for example a regimental sergeant major appointment is usually only held by a soldier of chief warrant officer rank. In some branches or specific units, rank titles may differ due to tradition, for example a trained private of engineers is a sapper, while a master corporal in the artillery is a master bombardier. Other titles for trained private soldiers include gunner, trooper, rifleman, and guardsman. Military Industry Since the start of the 31st century, the Army has been steadily modernising to become competitive with the armies of other Araba Midan countries, and have also taken certain steps to decrease spending and dependency on foreign equipment in order to become more autonomous such as the domestic production of the FX-05 rifle designed in Arendale and the commitment to researching, designing and manufacturing domestic military systems such as military electronics and body armor Category:Union of Arendale Category:Militaries